<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HarleyKeener and PeterParker OneShots and FanFics by Aksmash47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466639">HarleyKeener and PeterParker OneShots and FanFics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksmash47/pseuds/Aksmash47'>Aksmash47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HarleyKeener OneShots and FanFics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ages are all messed up, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Mostly Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Harley Keener, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Feels, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener and Peter Parker are brothers, Harley Keener intervenes, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Non-Canon Story, Pepper Potts Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Family, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, tony's funeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksmash47/pseuds/Aksmash47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Keener moved into the Stark household only three months back and he and Peter haven't exactly been the best of friends. They're just acquaintances......<br/>Let's see if a bit of Harley's (he insists that it's non-existent) moral compass stepping in can help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HarleyKeener OneShots and FanFics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thank You (for standing up for me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harley Keener is 14. Peter Parker is 15. Both Attend Midtown High 10th Grade.<br/>It's the first month of school and Peter and Harley both work for Tony Stark.<br/>Set Before CA:CW<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker sighs to himself as he endures the last tortuous minutes of his A.P. Physics course. It was the last period of his day, and with it being Friday, he had the weekend to look forward to.</p><p>When the bell rings, the sound has never felt sweeter to Peter’s ears</p><p>Peter closes his notebook, penned with immaculate notes, and sets it along with his textbook neatly into his backpack. </p><p>Once he gets to his locker, he grabs his jacket and makes sure to exchange the necessary books he will need for homework over the weekend. He’s calculating his allotted time for his assignments between patrol duties when that familiar jolt of precognition hits him.</p><p>“Oy, Penis! Coming to my party next week?” Flash Thompson inquires as he shoves Peter into his locker.<br/>
 <br/>
Mocking laughter envelops the hallway as Flash’s goons flank the bully on either side. Peter knows he could fend them off easy enough, suit or no suit. Problem is, as always, he can’t risk compromising his abilities. It would lead to too many questions. Questions he couldn’t answer, and no amount of Stark money would be able to cover up.<br/>
 <br/>
“Whatever Flash. Not really my thing,” Peter deadpans, hoping his tone is as noncommittal as possible. The less of a rise Flash is able to get out of him, the more likely he’d sooner get let off.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hmph! Well, whatever to you Parker. It’s not like I’m givin’ ya an invite anyway. Don’t need a loser nerd cramping my space either!”</p><p>Neither MJ or Ned are here to tell Flash to fuck off and Peter’s too tired to bother at this point. He just want’s to get out of school. He lets Flash continue with his usual taunts and jabs.</p><p>He’s trying to leave quickly when he sees Harley coming up behind Flash with his jaw set and his lips pursed in a less-than-pleased way.</p><p>“Shove off, Flash” Peter can rarely believe his ears. The 14-year-old (although no one in Midtown but him, Ned and MJ knew) boy hadn’t really been open with Peter. He wasn’t as hostile as he had been when he first came to SI three months back, but he and Peter weren’t really friends, just acquaintances….. Right?</p><p>“Keep your nose in your own fucking business, Keener” Flash’s comment cut through Peter’s daze.</p><p>“Getting Peter to the Lab on time is my fucking business, so we’ll be going.” </p><p>“So you got the New Kid in your lies too, huh, Penis? You worthless, desperate ass can stop the act. It’s not like anyone is gonna believe your attention-seeking lies.”</p><p>“What act?” Harley looked fed up.</p><p>“Penis Parker thinks we’re going to believe that his worthless ass works for Tony Stark himself”</p><p>Peter tried to push past Flash. He had had this same stupid conversation far too many times to care. Apparently, Harley hadn’t.</p><p>“You can keep deluding yourself, Eugene, but Peter does work for Tony, but he doesn’t need to prove that to idiotic and straight-up rude pricks like you who have to throw their weight around to handle their jealous insecurities, so fuck off and we’ll be going coz we aren’t as fucking useless as you are.” Venom dripped from Harley’s voice. Everyone in the hallway were now staring at him in shock, even Peter.</p><p>“Come on, Parker” If Flash hadn’t been as taken aback as he was as he stared slack-jawed at Harley, Peter was sure the fight would have gotten physical.</p><p>_____</p><p>As Peter sat with Harley in the backseat of Tony’s car, he couldn’t help but replay the last few minutes of school. It was kind of embarrassing, having someone younger than him who hadn’t even spent a month in the school stand up for him, but at that point he was too mentally exhausted to care. But he figured he should thank Harley.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for- umm- thanks for back there- the Flash thing and-“</p><p>“No problem, it was kind of fun, honestly” There was a smile on Harley’s face.</p><p>Peter had seen him smile before, but only when Tony did something funny, never for anyone else, especially not Peter.</p><p>“Figured I should. You don’t even know me much and you still introduced me to your friends, let me sit with you, you didn’t have to, but you did anyway- so, y’know- Thanks” The blond  stuttered, but the smile remained on his face.</p><p>“Tony might’ve killed me if I didn’t, but you’re not too bad, Keener”</p><p>“You too, Parker”</p><p>“We’re here, kids,” Happy called out.</p><p>For the first time, Harley and Peter talked to each other, smiling and laughing as they made their way up to Tony Stark’s Lab</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There's a weight on our shoulders but we're in this together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Pepper tell Peter and Harley that they will, one day, run Stark Industries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harley is 16. Peter is 17<br/>This is half a year before Infinity War</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the tower had been filled with bad jokes and joyous laughter. The half-year exams had just wrapped up and a certain warm lightness seemed to hang in the air. Harley supposed it was called relief.</p><p>May was travelling, so Peter would be staying at the Tower for the weekend, and Harley could not be happier. The two boys rushed inside, and dropping their bags on the floor, gathered some snacks and threw themselves on the couch.</p><p>“Star Wars?”</p><p>“Star Wars.”</p><p>This brotherly fun and enjoyment was the new meaning the word ‘holiday’ had taken, and Harley quite loved it.</p><p>Tony walked in just as the credits of Empire Strikes Back began to roll.</p><p>“You’re late, old man”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes at Harley’s nickname and proceeded to sit down between the two boys. The three lay there for a while, heads on each other in the comfortable silence of ‘home’.</p><p>“Pepper and I need to tell you both something.” Tony pushed the words out as though he was nervous, scared even. The boys looked at him, worriedly. </p><p>“Boss, dinner is ready.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice is still a bit of an unfamiliar presence.</p><p>Dinner is Pepper’s ravioli and the boys dig in greedily. Pepper clears her throat and glances at Tony.</p><p>“Peter, Harley…. We have something to talk about. Stark Industries. Pepper and I have decided, well, we thought if we were to hand over Stark Industries to someone…. not that it will be very soon, there’s time…. This is like, future talk”<br/>Tony stumbles over his words. Pepper gives him a supportive glance. She knows he needs to be the one to break the news to them.</p><p>“When we step down from our current positions at Stark Industries, Pepper and I want the two of you to take over the company. Of course, it’s your choice, no pressure no obligation, completely your decision, don’t stress, just—“ Tony stops as he sees the boys’ expressions. Harley’s eyes are wide with shock as he bites down on his lip to halt the coming tears. Peter’s doe eyes are big and threatening to spill their salted rivers. His face is a turmoil of emotions.</p><p>Harley is the first to recover. “You’re not kidding?” He looks almost scared.</p><p>“No, kid. I promise. This is for real.” Harley lets out a small sob, and running to Tony, buries his head into the man’s chest.</p><p>“I can’t” Peter’s voice, weak and quivering, cuts through the soft sound of Harley’s relieved sobs. “I won’t be able to.”</p><p>“Peter, It’s not an immediate thing,” Pepper says reassuringly, her hand on the teenager’s back. “You’ve already done a brilliant internship at Stark Industries, not to mention your completely original and outstanding work with the web fluid. The offer will always on the table if you think you’re ready for it. Just know that Tony and I think you could do revolutionary things with Stark Industries and we have full faith in you. Besides, you still need to complete college, you know.” Pepper is smiling and so is Tony, who has Harley in a tight embrace, and soon Peter is beaming through happy tears, his body wrapped in Pepper and Tony’s arms.</p><p>“Remember, boys, you won’t be in this alone. You will always have each other.” Harley has never felt happier to have Peter in his life, and sees the same joy in Peter’s glistening brown eyes. They are brothers and they will conquer this together. Brothers, Harley thinks to himself. The word has never seemed more perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He was my Father.... did he know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter was dusted five years back. Harley was not. Five years back they were brothers. Now Harley is Older, Peter is Confused and Tony isn't there anymore. The two Stark siblings meet again at Tony's Funeral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst!</p><p>Peter is 17 (technically 18 coz the Blip here was a bit more than 4years after the Snap and Pete's birthday that year passed while he was in the Soul Realm)<br/>Harley is 21.<br/>Morgan is 4.</p><p>Peter is still uncomfortable/out of place; he had missed the past 4 1/2 years and is getting used to an older Harley and Morgan Stark existing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter remembered arriving at Tony’s funeral with Aunt May and standing at the back of the crowd as heroes and friends he thought he had known wept over his Dad’s death. Could he even call Tony that anymore? He hadn’t been around for Tony for the past five years. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tony had given up his life so that the rest of the universe could live. He was a hero, a legend, a role model, he was Peter’s role model. </p><p>Peter felt a sob escape his throat, raw and unrestrained. Did Mr. Stark know how much he had meant to Peter? Did he know the joy that he had stirred in the young boy with the simplest of encouragements from his lips? Did he know that he was the only person Peter had thought about calling ‘Dad’?</p><p> Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he hunched over. So much had changed in the time that he had missed. Morgan Stark had been born. Harley had completed 4 PhDs and was on the road to becoming Pepper’s successor as CEO of Stark Industries. Tony and Pepper had settled down and were living a happy domestic life before…. Before Thanos returned… and the world collapsed into chaos… and Mr. Stark… before Mr. Stark….. before he…. He decided to sacrifice himself so everyone else could be happy. </p><p>And before Peter knows it he’s bawling in muffled whimpers and eyes overflowing with tears. He closes them shut. This can’t be happening. This can’t. This… And he feels arms wrapping around him. Holding him close. Not May’s. No, Harley’s. Harley, now at least a couple of inches taller than him, a couple of years older than him with sharper features and a thinner frame. But still Harley, his prodigal understanding and caring brother, and all Peter can do is bury his face into the (now older) boy’s chest and hold him closer than ever.</p><p>_______</p><p>The funeral comes to a close and Harley finds himself trying to stand tall with one arm around Peter and the other on Pepper’s back, comforting her. Not a single word has been said among the three but they find each other in the same plane of incomprehensible loss and uncertainty. The crowd disperses quietly. Shortly after, Pepper goes back to the penthouse to take care of Morgan and hopefully, get some rest. The brothers stand by the river with their arms around each other, letting silence fill the air till Harley speaks up. </p><p>“You know, he has a room for you, inside.” Peter’s eyes had widened a little in bewilderment and surprise. “He always had hope he could bring you back, that you could be a part of our family again. And...he did exactly what he wanted.” </p><p>Peter’s face fell. <br/>Tony really had died because of him. <br/>He had died for him.<br/>And that hurt so much more. </p><p>Harley seemed to read his expression as he turned Peter around and held him by the shoulders. “Pete, don’t you dare blame yourself for what Tony decided to do. It was his choice for his vision of the future. It’s not your fault. Please, don’t blame yourself.” The tone of pleading in Harley’s voice was not lost on Peter. He gave a slight nod.</p><p>“I want you to know that I’m really happy that you’re back. Really. We both missed you, a lot. I know things have changed, but I’m here for you, to help you through anything and everything. Ok?” Peter turned to face Harley.</p><p>“Ok” His voice was a soft, forced whisper, but it was enough. He found himself once again enveloped in Harley’s warm embrace.</p><p>“Spend the rest of the day here in Stark Towers. Morgan already thinks of you as her big brother, she’s heard so many stories and Pep could do with the reassurance. </p><p>Besides, Tony would have wanted you to stay, this is your home too, you know.”</p><p>“Ok” Again, the soft papery whisper and the slight nod of the head.</p><p>“Let’s go in”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked it.....<br/>I will be posting a couple more one-shots..... might compile it into a story a bit later.... we'll see<br/>Tell me what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>